There are known bearing units which include a ball retaining cage composed of two symmetrical half-cages coupled together, wherein each half-cage has means for mutual connection with the opposite half-cage, and provides a plurality of partially hemispherical cavities which axially face the hemispherical cavities of the opposite half-cage so as to form, together with the latter cavities, the ball retaining pockets.